I Against I
I Against I is the fourteenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on January 20, 2006 in Canada and on April 21, 2006 in the United States. Summary Spinner's found Jesus through Darcy, and he's on his way to winning back Marco, until he lets the Friendship Club convince him that "friendship" excludes certain kinds of people. Meanwhile, Manny has the cure for all of Spike's problems: male strippers. Main Plot Spinner tries to redeem himself and improve his life. Marco becomes the first person to forgive him, so they decide to hangout. The members of the Friendship Club put Spinner in a difficult position when they reveal their feelings about pre-marital sex and Marco's Safer Sex seminar, which threatens Spinner and Marco's regained friendship. Sub Plot On the third anniversary of Spike and Snake's wedding, Caitlin and Liz O'Rourke return to cheer her up. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "I Against I" by Bad Brains. *This marks the final appearance of Liz O'Rourke. *Marco and Spinner become friends again in this episode. Marco was the first person to forgive Spinner for his role in the school shooting in Time Stands Still (2). *Although Stacie Mistysyn is credited as regular for Season 5, this is the only episode of the season in which she appears. |-| Gallery= i-against-i-1.jpg i-against-i-2.jpg i-against-i-4.jpg i-against-i-5.jpg i-against-i-6.jpg i-against-i-7.jpg i-against-i-8.jpg i-against-i-9.jpg i-against-i-10.jpg i-against-i-11.jpg i-against-i-12.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h52m09s33.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h53m09s107.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h53m17s195.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h54m27s133.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h55m10s52.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h55m31s251.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h55m40s95.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h59m07s113.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-14h00m27s147.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-14h02m57s98.png LizandSpike.jpg File:514 001.jpg File:514 002.jpg File:514 004.jpg File:514 005.jpg File:514 006.jpg File:514 007.jpg File:Normal 2301 1.jpg File:Normal 2302 1.jpg File:Normal 2303 1.jpg File:Normal 2304 1.jpg File:Normal 2305 1.jpg File:Normal 2306 1.jpg File:Normal 2307 1.jpg File:Normal 2308 1.jpg File:Normal 2309 1.jpg File:Normal 2310 1.jpg File:Normal 2311 1.jpg File:Normal 2312 1.jpg File:Normal 2313 1.jpg File:Normal 2314 1.jpg File:Normal 2315 1.jpg File:Normal 2316 1.jpg File:Normal 2317 1.jpg File:Normal 2318 1.jpg File:Normal 2319 1.jpg File:Normal 2320 1.jpg File:Normal 2321 1.jpg Sparc4.png IAI2qwedfvzdg.jpg Jimmy dunking Spin.jpg Spin about to get dunked by Jimmy.jpg Tumblr lzgtjduJmn1qc1tpr.jpg Manny wanting male strippers as a way to cheer up Spike.jpg Marco handing out flyers.jpg Marco alone.jpg Caitlin shows up trying to cheer up Spike.jpg Palex (1).jpg Tim and Ellie.jpg Protest.jpg Protest part 2.jpg Linus-Marco fight.jpg Tumblr lzgttwLXuN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lzgth9IPj61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lzgtotT9W01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lzgtgcsLzj1qc1tpr.jpg Dg514-16.jpg Dg514-15.jpg Dg514-14.jpg Dg514-13.jpg Dg514-12.jpg Dg514-11.jpg Dg514-10.jpg Dg514-9.jpg Dg514-8.jpg Dg514-7.jpg Dg514-6.jpg Dg514-5.jpg Dg514-4.jpg Dg514-3.jpg Dg514-2.jpg Dg514-1.jpg Ellie Nash2.jpg 98uklu.jpg Ffwq3wffefefew.PNG Joiij.jpg Hijkjk.jpg Degrassi-i-against-i.jpg Tumblr lzgtlh0RGd1qc1tpr.jpg Errte.jpg 55td.jpg Tumblr lzgtk9X90J1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lzgtkpCR2Z1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lzgtwtyrT41qc1tpr.jpg Caitlin Ryan S5.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Brian Bisson as Sexy chef *Ishan Dave as Linus *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Alex House as Tim *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Ashley Newbrough as Melinda *Caroline Park as Kim Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah |-| Quotes= *(Linus): "You're promoting promiscuity!" (Alex): "You're promoting stupidity!" *(Marco): "I do. Every Sunday." (Linus): "And they let you in?" *(Ellie): "All I'm saying is the church, not too big on the gays." *(Manny): "Derek your friend's an idiot." (Derek): "I'm aware." *(Manny to Emma): "Male strippers dropping it like it's hot? Oh yeah, Oh yeah!!" *Spinner: "It's water over the bridge, man." |-| Featured Music= *''"Angel's Slow Burn"'' by Universal Honey *''"Change"'' by Rocketface *''"Evolution #9"'' by Slave To The Squarewave |-| Links= *Watch I Against I on GorillaVid (International) *Watch I Against I on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5